


Sharing different heartbeats

by QueenofCheese (Supertights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bodyswap, Gen, Magic and Science, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/QueenofCheese
Summary: Every one of the paladins is unique. Their quintessence is equally unique. Their Lions choose them, bonded with them, but a spell threatens to break the team, the Lions, and Voltron, apart.





	Sharing different heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Voltron Bingo. Very late. Whoops.

“Are you sure they’ve been switched?” asked Hunk, he sat watching his friends with a thoughtful but confused expression on his face. They were waiting in the lounge for Shiro, Allura, and Coran to return with the results of full body scans for Pidge and Keith. “I mean, they _look_ normal.”

Lance studied the two paladins intently. Pidge looked a little angrier than usual, taking her glasses off, squinting a lot, then putting the glasses back on and sighing heavily. Keith had tied his hair back off his forehead--who knew he had one--and was working on Pidge’s laptop. Lance snapped his fingers. “I know a sure fire way to check. Keith, Pidge, I say Vol and you say Tron. _Vol_?”

Pidge scowled and looked away. “We don’t have time for this.”

Keith looked at him like he was an idiot. “You’re an idiot,” she said.

“Guys, they’re back,” murmured Hunk, as Shiro entered with Coran and Allura.

“I’m with Hunk on this, are we sure they aren’t just messing with us?” Lance walked closer to two in question, his eyes flicking back and forth between them. He jabbed Pidge in the arm. Lightly though, just in case. A knife came up under his chin, not quite touching his skin. “Okay, yep, definitely Keith.”

Pidge lowered the knife slowly and Lance walk-trotted over to Hunk. “I’m gonna stand here now.”

Hunk nudged his arm. “You okay, buddy?”

In an outraged whisper, he replied, “He put a knife... to my throat.”

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have if you hadn't poked him first," Hunk reminded his friend, mildly.

Pidge’s eyes followed Lance’s dramatic recreation of the event with a frown that travelled to look down the knife in her hands.

Coran passed a handheld to Allura as they made their way slowly over to the sofas. He made a lot of tutting noises and sweeping dramatic gestures. “Not good, not good at all. Not sure I’ve seen anything like this in quite the deca-phoeb!”

Sighing, Pidge bridged the gap between the two groups with Keith's voice. “Is there anyway this can be reversed quickly, I have a lot of things to do and this body is distracting me from them.”

Narrowing her eyes, Keith asked in Pidge's voice, “What’s so distracting about my body?”

“Where do I start?” Pidge squeaked. “The hair, the hormones, the eyes-- they see _so_ much it’s giving me a headache, then there's the smells, the “ _thing_ ” it does when Shi….” She stopped talking abruptly because Shiro had looked over at her, his eyebrow doing the _thing_ it did when he wanted someone to stop talking.

“Stop talking, Pidge,” hissed Keith, moving fast to slap a hand over his own mouth.

“The thing it does when _what_ , oh please, don’t stop... Pidge... Pidge in Keith, no wait,” Lance hid behind Hunk while Keith reached for his knife again. “Okay, look, this is confusing for all of us, me the most, so I’m calling you Peith and you Kidge.” His finger pointed at each of them in turn.

“I’ve lost my body, Lance, I haven’t lost my mind… okay, strictly speaking my mind has moved bodies but I haven’t lost it as such. What’s your excuse?” said Pidge, archly. In Keith’s scratchy tones, it sounded unusually venomous.

Princess Allura approached them, Shiro at her left, Coran at her right. She smiled brightly at Pidge and Keith, trapping them in the bright beam of her gaze. “I think we can all appreciate that you are both going through something most unique right now. We need to support and….”

“Cut the crap, princess, when do we get our own bodies back?” Pidge scowled, unfortunately it was Keith’s second favourite expression so nobody noticed.

Keith scowled as well to similar result.

Hunk grinned and nudged Lance. “Oh yeah, they’re extra cranky, even for them.”

Shiro made a motion to quiet down. “Coran and the princess have researched this extensively with what's left of the archives and studying the scans has revealed nothing. It’s a mind swap but more complicated than that. We know you both got caught in a trap set by Haggar or one of her druids, so the princess is going to use her own magic to see if she can reverse the spell. The key here is to be patient. Losing our cool won’t solve anything.”

“I’m going to train!” screeched Keith impatiently, making a break for the door, his short legs having to work harder than they were used to.

“Not in my quiznakking body, you aren’t!” Pidge cried out after him but Allura touched her arm and she was drawn back to the sofa reluctantly.

“Kei--sorry, _Pidge_ , you can be first. It’s a simple test to see if the answer lies in your own quintessence. I mean Keith’s quintessence… I actually don’t know what I mean but let’s have a look anyway.” Allura gestured for Pidge to sit next to her.

“It’s uncanny how Four and Five have mannerisms that are quite similar. That might have made the swap easier for the spell,” mused Coran, Shiro glanced at him then back at Pidge in Keith’s body.

“I’m going to check on Keith,” he said eventually, after Allura’s magic revealed nothing useful and Pidge had retreated to the Green Lion’s hangar. Hunk had followed her, chatting amiably in an attempt to lift her mood while Lance had trotted off to find Keith, promising to document the diminutive Red Paladin’s fighting prowess for Coran’s archives. Shiro suspected it was more to needle Keith than to document anything.

“Shiro, wait. Bring Keith to me when you find him, I need to do the same test that I performed on Pidge. I would like to compare the results before we move on to a new course of action.”

He paused and looked back at her. “Can this be fixed, Princess?”

“I-- I don’t know, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heartbeats by The Knife.
> 
> I'm on twitter @bladeomarmorass


End file.
